Castiel vs Fame
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: Never tell an angel he can be famous. It's just one of the basic rules of How to Train Your Angel, as Dean discovers. One-shot of cute badinfluence!Dean and lost!Cas. Slightly AU.


**I really don't know. I have been up to my neck in school work, and writing has not been very appealing lately. But I'm back into it with school being done. So enjoy randomness. Probably considered AU, since Castiel isn't this lost. **

Cas just did not understand humans sometimes. They spend hours watching other people's lives, most not true, on a screen for entertainment, but they seem not to be satisfied for today he saw two young women walking around a restaurant where the boys were carrying little electronics.

He knew most electronics, like Dean's Impala's radio (although he was still trying to understand why the car was referred to as a "she". It had no feminine characteristics), an iPod, and a cell phone. And of course TV and all those other everyday things. So, yes, he proudly knew most of everything.

Except for that.

"Dean," he said, sitting next to Sam in a booth . "What are those?"

Dean noisily chewed his massive bite of a sandwich as he looked over. "I think you're…" he swallowed, "aware of girls last time I checked. Also, they're underage, so that's not going to work out well with you."

"What does their age have to do with anything? I meant what are they holding?" Castiel said irritably. Dean sure talked weird about women, and always with that smirk on his face. Castiel didn't like it; it made him feel naïve.

"Video cameras, Cas. Probably recording some kind of town memoir thing for the festival they're having this weekend." Sam cut in, picking at his salad with his fork.

"What do they do? Make videos?" Cas asked, glancing over at them again. "Can't they watch television?"

"Because we're human, and we like to watch our own lives too." Dean joked. "Man, I hate being on video. I remember they had one of those plays in the 3rd grade, and recorded it. Soon as I knew, dad helped me sneak into the teacher's lounge to burn the tapes."

"I think that's going too far for a elementary school play," Sam rolled his eyes. Cas knew he'd probably heard a lifetime of those kinds of odd stories from Dean.

"Whatever. Hey, Cas, you should go say hi to the camera." Dean's gaze bore into Castiel's with a dare in his intentions.

"To the camera? Can it hear me?" Cas frowned. He was sure technology had no conscious mind.

"No, I mean to the girls. Just say you're showing some town pride or something. Who knows? Maybe a television person will see your pretty big-eyed face and make you a famous movie star." The hunter winked at the very confused angel.

"Famous? For being on that tiny screen?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"I'm not going to be any part of this," Sam scoffed, "I'll meet you guys back at the hotel. Don't get arrested."

"Why be famous? Wouldn't that be greedy?" Castiel paid Sam no heed. His attention was now reeling one thing: fame. He was always the little brother in Heaven, never famous. His name wasn't even in the Bible, but that that was an entirely different story.

What if this was his chance?

"Nah, all you have to do is not gloat about it, you know? That's rule 1. Second rule, don't wave your money around." Dean was clearly enjoying himself with giving the angel hopes of fame from being on video camera in a tiny town.

"What do I say in the camera?"

"Anything. Your name, favorite food of this restaurant, I don't know." He was leaning over the table now, pushing Castiel to do this.

And so he was.

He sat up abruptly, stepping down from the booth and Dean got up with him, straightening his tie. Castiel licked his hand and pushed back his hair, and Dean stared at him, bewildered. "

"Did you do the hair slick?"

"…Yes?"

"You're awesome. Now, go, make me a proud manager." Dean now sounded like a little boy pretending to be a business man.

"Manager?"

"Every famous guy needs a manager." the hunter said, as if it was obvious.

Shrugging, Castiel walked across the resteraunt where the girls were filming and tapped one of them on the shoulder. The girl, a slender brunette, turned around and smiled brightly at him. "Wanna be on the Prior Lake town pride video?"

"Yes, and I'd also like to be famous." Cas told them seriously. The girls laughed and pointed the camera videos in his direction.

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Castiel."

"That's an interesting name. Castiel, what do you like about Prior Lake?" the blonde asked.

Uh-oh. He didn't know anything about this town. "I like the burgers in this resteraunt and the fact that I am present in this wonderful, prospering town."

The girls stared at him.

He leaned down into the leans, cocking his head. "Hello, I am Castiel."

"Okayyyy….moving on!" the brunette chirped in an over cheerful voice, as they began to inch away.

"Wait, I am not yet famous," Castiel narrowed his eyes at them, and then smiled at the camera. "Hello, I am Castiel, and I wish to be famous. That man over there is my manager. His names Dean."

He pointed to where Dean was laughing, trying to hide but ultimately failing to be discreet as people looked over at him. He waved his hand to avert their attention.

"He's a little strange, don't you think so?" he looked around the crowd. "Is there a television producer in here? I need to speak with him immediately."

An elder man stood next to Dean's booth. "You know that guy?"

"Oh, yes."

"Your boyfriend's very interesting."

At that, Dean could not contain his hysterical laughter. He let out a ripping laugh, throwing his head back. He knew he looked ridiculous but that was exactly why he was laughing. He never got to laugh anymore, and somehow the angel who never smiles made him laugh more than anyone.

"My name is Castiel, and I want to be famous. Are you a television producer? Is your friend? Or that man over there? No, sir, I was not calling you ugly, I just wanted to know if you were a television producer so I could be famous."

At the end of that hour, Cas had ultimately failed to become famous…or find a television producer. He found a pen maker, a teacher, and a maid. And someone who claimed he was a wizard, and when Castiel politely pointed out that there was no such thing, the young man scoffed and very rudely muttered, "Filthy muggle."

He didn't have any knowledge on muggles. Perhaps it was a new insult that everyone used? Surely Dean would know. He made a mental note to ask him later.

As Dean and Castiel paid the bill and left the restraunt, Dean looked over his shoulder and grinned. People were looking over their shoulders at Castiel and he, talking with each other.

"I'm not famous," Castiel said sadly.

"Sure you are. Turn around." Dean grinned even wider when he saw Castiel's expression at the people staring at him. "Must've made an impression."

"I'm famous after all that?" The angel asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Dean chucked.

"I don't think I want to be famous anymore, Dean. It's very hard work."

**Receiving reviews are like receiving pie; there is nothing better for credit. 3**


End file.
